


You're Mine

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Next time will be steve on top, Sex, Soft sex, nothing to crazy, they like to switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: Just some soft sexy times between our boys





	1. Chapter 1

“B...Bucky.” Steve breaths out his name around a gasp feeling the the hard cock hit his prostate in just the right way, making him tremble and want more.

In this position on his stomach with Bucky laying on top of him, it hits right where they want it. Everytime Bucky’s cock drags against those bundle of nerves inside him, he bites his bottom lip and whines softly in the pillow below him. His arms out in front of him buried under the pillow clutching at the sheets tightly, toes curling everytime his sweet spot is touched. It’s one of their favorite positions, no matter who is on top, they both love it, how they can pin the other down and take and take while the other begs for more.

When Bucky uses his metal arm to wrap around Steve’s throat, he keens wanting to feel that cold vibranium against his skin. Wants to feel the world shrink down even more to just that touch and the feeling of being so full and completely owned by Bucky. Nothing but Bucky. The metal tightens and Steve’s breathing turns ragged, but the moan is deep and long, body getting so close to his peak…..just a bit more.

His husband grinds his hips down onto Steve’s ass again and again and AGAIN. Steve nearly sobs from good it feels and when Bucky removes his arm from around his throat only to replace it with a metal hand over his mouth tightly, Steve is done for. Being at Bucky’s mercy is what he lives for.

“Come for me doll, let me feel you clench around my cock like your body's hungry for it…..for me.” Bucky breaths by his ear, breath hot and everything Steve needs to send him over the edge.

His shout is muffled by the hand as he comes agaist his stomach and sheets, rutting into them shamelessly as Bucky follows after him, biting his shoulder as he comes, the force of his orgasm so strong his teeth leave marks in Steve’s skin.


	2. Let Me Look Into You're Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's turn to be on top ;)

“How does that feel baby?” Steve’s whispered words settle over him like a drug, the low cadence of his voice, the huskyness in which his voice takes on, it has him moaning softly, fingers curling more tightly around the blondes fingers in his grasp above his head.

Pinned down with nowhere to look but into Steve’s eyes, it’s intense in a way it always is when Steve is on top. His hips slowly pumping into Bucky’s willing body, building up the heat between them, building up the orgasm that will rock them both together. Steve loves taking his time, loves watching him as he brings him ever and ever closer to what they both want.

“How does my cock feel inside you baby?” Steve ask sucking on his earlobe, never stopping his hip movements.

The dirty talk…..was a new addition and one Bucky was fastly coming to love so so much, it drove him crazy, how Steve could be all sweet and loving, but also so dirty and naughty. “Feels good Stevie….so good...fuck.” Bucky whines.

Steve swirls his hips a bit hitting Bucky’s prostate with renewed strength. “O….oh fuck…..doll….” Bucky whines brokenly, biting his bottom lip.

“I’m going to make you come so hard…….then i’m going to fill you up until you can’t take anymore...then fill that tight little ass up some more.” Steve nearly growls in his ear this time.

Bucky nearly chokes on a scream as his orgasm slams into him like a tornado….with Steve watching him the whole time, until he is slamming his lips to Bucky’s, tongue devouring his mouth as his own orgasm slams into him. The duel moans are deep and drawn out.

By the time they come back to themselves, their both sporting dopey post sex grins and the kisses they share now are slow, lazy and love filled.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of based this little fic off this:
> 
> http://sodomymcscurvylegs.tumblr.com/post/156682947516


End file.
